


Car-washing for Two

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [241]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wet and wild with Ian's Audi Gallia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car-washing for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelirish21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelirish21/gifts).



> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Emila-Wan and Carol  
> Mali Wane for posting to the Master Apprentice ML  
> Travis for posting to the Master Apprentice Archive on AO3  
> Alex for inspiring Arcadia 
> 
> References:  
> [Car wash - Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Car_wash)  
> [A Continent Away](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4312140)  
> [Wading In](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4276140)
> 
> Paduan Arcadias:  
> [A Paduan New Year's Eve](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1752725)  
> [Futurity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1798039)  
> [An Arcadian Backyard](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1798051)  
> [A Dazzling Display](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4168893)  
> [A Paduan Thanksgiving](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1907886)  
> [Snowed In](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4276176)  
> [Teenage Daydream](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4276134)

  
  
[Sue](suechosethis@gmail.com)'s adorable Arcadian Audi Gallia

Whoooosh!

A spray of water from Ian's hose hit Quinn square in the jaw, making Ian cackle like a demented Master Yoda, gone to the Dark Side and not coming back. Shutting off the water and dropping the hose hastily, he ran to the other side of the Audi Gallia, using all but Force-enhanced speed, as a spluttering and laughing Quinn came after him, cool and dripping on his heels.

Quinn caught up to Ian with four big strides and captured his wriggling husband with a hug, giving him a truly wet kiss. He wielded his soapy green sponge with aplomb, spreading bubbles up Ian's arms and legs, while Ian squirmed in ticklish delight. Inspired by the results, especially the gasps and wriggles, Quinn gave his lad's soft copper spikes a spur-of-the-moment shampooing.

Thank the Force they were washing the car outside the Prentice house in Padua, New Jersey, rather than their own home in Alder Run. The garage in Padua was hidden from the street, because the driveway curved around to the back yard, giving them some much-needed privacy for their shenanigans.

It was a scorchingly hot Saturday in the middle of June, which made it the perfect time for them to get wet and wild. So here they were, dressed in Skyhawks tank tops and shorts, the soft cotton now drenched with soap and water. They looked more than a little like they were wearing oversized chamois.

The professors were house-sitting for Ian's parents, while they enjoyed a holiday in Berkeley, California, visiting Keith's nephew and his family. One of the men's favorite working vacations had been spent at U.C. -- Berkeley in 2010, where Quinn had delivered a brilliant lecture on A.E. Housman and M.R. James. They had been tempted to go with the folks for a return visit, but Case needed them for administrative duties, since it was right in the middle of the first Summer Session for this year.

Artoo and Sandy were spending the week with the Changs, which was a good thing, because the puppies were not fans of the back-yard water hose. They had too many memories of their dads filling Lelia's old kiddie pool with the hose, then trying to coax them into it for a bath. And besides, the pups had already found out, thanks to a lot of petting and pampering, that Han was over the moon of Endor at finally being able to play with them to his heart's content.

Meanwhile, Quinn and Ian were happily playing games of their own, meant only for adults.

"You're as bad as Lelia and Han with their Super Soakers," Quinn teased, tracing the slide of a bubble down Ian's forearm with his thumb.

Ian upped the teasing with a barely there kiss. "Oh, I'm much worse, I dare say," he drawled with a devilish grin. "I get my man 100% of the time." Ian really was the Master of wordplay and especially strong in puns, quips, and innuendo.

"A wee bit cocky for a Prentice, are you?" Quinn said in the soft Irish lilt he used when they were alone.

"And you love me this way, Master," Ian answered with total confidence.

"Aye, Padawan, that I do." And to prove it, Quinn gave his dimple a sweet kiss.

Ian said, "Give me the sponge." There was more than a hint of the Jedi Mind Trick in his voice, not to mention the wave of his hand.

Blue eyes crinkling, Quinn handed it over. "You've been practicing Force persuasion, laddie, that I can see."

Ian chuckled as he ran the sponge over Quinn's exposed skin. "Or maybe I'm just naturally persuasive," he said, tracing a wet fingertip over Quinn's jaw, where he had started their skirmish, by targeting his water spray there.

"That you are, laddie mine," said Quinn, capturing that finger in his big hand and kissing the tip.

By now, they were almost equally wet. Ian could see the spark in Quinn's eyes when he thought of what to do about it. They weren't used to getting shirtless when washing the car at home, after all, what with the neighbors able to see their every move.

Quinn grabbed the hem of Ian's t-shirt and pulled it over his head with casual ease. He wrung the water out, and threw it on the trunk of the car, as if it were the new chamois it seemed to be.

Ian gave him a crooked grin and took Quinn's shirt off with the same insouciance, running his other palm over the soft skin above the waistband of his shorts.

Now they were both bare-chested and glistening in the late-afternoon sunshine. Quinn gave a look around, but Ian knew the Paduan back yard better than the back of his hand. No one could see them, given that the property's boundary was a stream, and beyond that, a stand of trees.

So they gravitated into each other's arms again, this time skin to skin above the waist. Hands were on the move to savor each little bit of heaven they could reach. Quinn smiled at the slick feel of Ian's arms, thanks to his soapy caresses with the sponge earlier, while his own arms were even wetter, since Ian had recently done the same thing to him.

Quinn loved brushing his fingers through the russet hairs on Ian's chest, while Ian enjoyed petting his husband's stomach. Inching down a bit further, Quinn relished teasing the sensitive spot beneath Ian's bottom rib, but Ian had to keep his hand where it was, at the boundary of Quinn's shorts, not daring to go any lower, not outdoors.

Not surprisingly, Quinn started getting hard and walked back an all-important step. "Let's finish up here, shall we?"

Ian grinned in empathy, with his shorts sporting a hint of a bulge. "Good idea," he said with a grin.

Now, hose and sponges were put to use cleaning the car again, rather than for a foray into foreplay. The Audi was sparkling in no time, as was everything used to clean it. The only thing left was to clean themselves, although it looked like they'd get a bit dirtier before that would happen.

They were staying in Monty and Kathy's room, with their approval, because it had a queen-sized bed, rather than the twin one in Ian's old bedroom. After throwing their clothes in the hamper, they headed for the shower in the master bathroom, having been given the Prentices' permission to use it, since there was just a tub in the one down the hall.

While they were house-sitting, the shower was ideal for lovemaking, because all evidence of it was so easily washed away. The curtain had a beautiful print of a sugar-sand beach in the Caribbean, and the bathsheets were the aquamarine of sea water. There was also a large rubber mat on the shower floor, so they didn't have to worry about traction when they were thinking about more delicious things.

It was wonderful to stand under the spray and feel the sweat and soap, old and new, stream away. Their tan lines were already firmly established for the season, and tender skin not usually exposed got lavished with attention.

Quinn's hands followed the path of the water down Ian's body -- from well-muscled shoulders made even stronger by his exercises on the parallel bars; to the chest hair he'd teased earlier outside; to the taut stomach quivering slightly under his fingers.

Meanwhile, Ian was tempted by his herven's hips and thighs, skimming his palms over the silken skin in a mesmerizing loop.

When Quinn reached Ian's erection, Ian lost his pattern and shuddered once, hard. Quinn gave him a sultry smile and wrapped his huge hand around Ian's cock, which was almost full to bursting by now. Ian clung to Quinn's waist, barely able to stand up.

Ian groaned against Quinn's chest, living for each movement of his husband's hand up and down his length. He whimpered when an inquisitive thumb and forefinger pulled up the foreskin to reveal more of the sensitive glans. Ian could feel water droplets slowly coating the head of his cock, and all the while Quinn was coaxing his orgasm along with intuitive fingers.

Shouting and tensing, as rushes of semen sprayed against Quinn's thigh, he relaxed into strong arms when he was spent. Ian reached up for a kiss as soon as he could move again, then took a look down to see Quinn's state.

Quinn looked harder than duranium, after all of their lovemaking. Grinning, Ian put a gentle finger on the slit, feeling the stickiness of pre-come, despite the water flowing over it. He gave the balls a tender caress and cupped them lovingly.

Ian murmured, "What's your pleasure, ma guid-man?" (husband/master)

Quinn shivered. "Would you be wanting to drink me in?"

"Oh, yeah!" Ian gasped out, feeling an impossible tickle of arousal at the very thought of it. He dropped to his knees with Jedi speed, grabbed the engorged cock with both hands, and gave an experimental lick to the slit, where his finger had been.

Quinn had to brace his hands on the tile to stay on his feet. He followed the motions of Ian's head, tracking them with heavy-lidded eyes, as he basked in the sensations that his lad's lips were giving him.

Every time Quinn groaned, Ian felt it in his bones. He couldn't take the whole cock into his mouth, but not for lack of trying. He stroked the areas he could not reach otherwise and dimly heard Quinn's grunts.

Finally, all of the stimulation was just too much for Quinn to withstand, and when Ian gave a sweet kiss to the tip, that was it. Quinn came in gushes, while Ian held his thighs to steady him.

"Ah, laddie, that was grand! Thank you," said Quinn, with a lilt that Ian recognized instantly as his 'just-came' voice.

"And thank *you*," Ian answered with feeling.

Quinn said, "I've never thought of washing the car as foreplay before, but you've certainly convinced me that it is."

Laughing, they cleaned up again and reached for their towels. Completely dry for the first time in hours, they got into bed. Ian looked up, expecting to see the ceiling painted with stars like his old bedroom, and when he saw the white ceiling, remembered that they were in Monty's room next door now. Even though it felt strange, at least the bed was wider.

Quinn and he were both drowsy after making love, not to mention the sun and suds that afternoon. Ian put his head on his herven's chest as they chatted before going to sleep.

"When I was knee-high to Wicket the Ewok, I used to ask Dad to take me with him to the car wash," Ian said.

Quinn said, "I did, too, darlin'--"

Ian interrupted him, with an eloquent snort. "Are you kidding me? You were never knee-high to any Ewok." He chuckled. "A Wookiee, now that I'll believe."

"Okay, you got me on that one, but I still loved tagging along with my dad to get the car washed. 'Twas a grand adventure!" Quinn said reminiscently.

"I liked to stay inside while the car was cleaned," said Ian. "It felt like going to the amusement park, what with riding on the conveyor belt and all."

"And don't forget those buffers and rollers," Quinn said. "But my favorite part was getting drenched by the artificial rainstorm."

"Oh, yeah!" Ian nodded. "So much fun to have the water cascading down on us."

The men hadn't gone to a car wash in years, since they cleaned the Audi and THX themselves, not to mention vacuuming the inside of them.

Quinn said, "You're bringing back boyhood memories, laddie. I got a Matchbox car wash play set for Christmas when I was seven."

"I had that set, too! Just another reason why it feels like we grew up together." Ian snuggled closer to him. "And that we're good at sharing our toys," he said provocatively.

"Hey, let's bring the THX to the Caminooine Brothers' Car Wash near us when we go home. We'll be in our own private little galaxy," said Quinn.

"Together, this time," Ian said with satisfaction.

And that said it all.


End file.
